Many mobile computing devices can display a graphical user interface that allows a user of the mobile computing device to enter a search query. Upon receiving the search query from the user, the mobile computing device can transmit the search query to a search server. The search server can generate search results based on the search query. Upon generating the search results, the search server can send the search results to the mobile computing device. The mobile computing device receives the search results, and can display the search results on a display of the mobile computing device. Some mobile computing devices can display the search results in the form of a card. The card may include various data fields. Some data fields may include multiple values. Such data fields may be referred to as multi-value data fields. For example, a data field that displays the cast of a movie may include the names of several actors that were casted in the movie. Some multi-value data fields may include a vast number of values. Due to the limited amount of real estate for displaying information, there may be a need to determine which values are to be displayed.